


Not The Boy Next Door

by Catcat85



Series: Meet-Cute [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: Blaine and his mom moved into the house next door to the Berrys. Kurt meets Blaine while visiting Rachel one afternoon and they began a friendship that led to love.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Meet-Cute [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853506
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Not The Boy Next Door

Kurt walks out of the Berry’s house to head back home after hanging out with Rachel. By hanging out, he means he was giving her a fashion advice on what she should wear for her first date with Finn. It wouldn’t have taken 4 hours, but Kurt had to help Rachel with her grooming process as well. Shaping her eyebrows and plucking them had taken a while. At least Rachel had a plethora of snacks for the two of them to enjoy. 

As Kurt is walking over to his car, which is parked on the curb in front of the Berry’s house, he hears a loud thud of something heavy dropping on the ground. He looks over to see a guy struggling with carrying boxes on the driveway of the house next door. 

Kurt rushes over to lend a helping hand. 

“Here, let me help you.” Kurt says as he begins to put the fallen books on the ground back into the box. 

“Thank you so much!” The guy replies before he too crouches down on the ground to put the boxes down and start putting the books back in the box. 

“I thought I was going to be able to carry all three boxes at once but I guess they were a little too heavy.” 

Kurt looks up and is met with a pair of honey colored eyes that are too mesmerizing that he forgets to speak. 

“I’m Blaine.” Pretty Eyes says to him and holds out his hand for Kurt. 

Kurt shakes himself back to reality from being lost in Blaine’s eyes and accepts his hand in a firm shake. “Kurt.” 

“Nice to meet you, Kurt! I guess I’m your new neighbor.” 

“Oh! I’m not... um... I was just visiting a friend.” Kurt replies and a flash of disappointment crosses Blaine’s face before he covers it up with a smile. 

“Oh... well, thank you for helping me.” Blaine replies before lifting up the box, now full with books, and standing up. 

Kurt follows suit, and lifts up two of the boxes that Blaine was carrying. “No problem. Where do you want these?” 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, Kurt. I’m sure you were on your way home.” 

Kurt shrugs. “I was, but I can’t leave you here all by yourself to move all the boxes from the moving van into your house.” Kurt smiles softly at him and Blaine returns with a small smile of his own. 

“My mom was just picking up some sandwiches for a late lunch. She’ll be back soon. Really, you don’t have to stay.” Blaine tells Kurt, but Kurt is already walking towards the front door with the boxes. 

“Well, I’ll stay and help you out until you mom gets back then.” Kurt replies with a smile. 

Blaine smiles and walks faster to catch up with Kurt. “Alright then.” He leads Kurt into his new home. “You can put those boxes in the living room. Thanks.” He says nodding towards the living room before heading over to the bookshelves in the corner where the bay window is. 

“This house is so charming!” Kurt says as he looks around. 

Blaine smiles as he looks around his new home. They haven’t put up any of their own home decors or unpacked yet but the house itself has a lot of charm. The living room has a vaulted wood panel ceiling and a bay window with a bench seating that is perfect for a reading nook. 

“Thanks. My mom and I both fell in love with it the minute we walked through the door.” Blaine replies. 

“Just you and your mom?” Kurt asks and frowns when he sees Blaine’s face falls. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...” 

Blaine shakes his head. “It’s okay. I guess it still hurts thinking about my dad.” 

“Forget I said anything.” Kurt tells Blaine, not wanting to be pushy. He just met the guy. Blaine doesn’t owe him an answer to a personal question. 

“No, it’s fine. My parents are divorced.” Blaine answers. He studies Kurt carefully before he continues. “When I came out to my parents two years ago, my dad was not happy. He... well, he did everything he could to try to turn me straight. Which led to him and my mom fighting a lot. Finally, one day he just snapped. He pushed my mom a bit too hard and she almost fell down the stairs. If I wasn’t there to catch her, she would have.” 

Kurt reaches over to place his hand on top of Blaine’s. “I’m so sorry, Blaine.” 

Blaine looks down at Kurt’s hand on top of his and softly smiles. “Thanks. But it’s all good. My mom and I are much happier without him. Divorce got finalized. Mom got her job transferred, and here we are!” 

“I think you’re incredibly brave, Blaine. I was terrified to come out to my dad last year.” Kurt begins to share his own story. “I guess I’m one of the lucky ones whose father is supportive of his gay son. Honestly, I don’t know what I would do if my dad didn’t approve of me. He’s all I got.” Kurt’s not sure why he feels comfortable enough with this stranger to share his life story. He’s not one to open up easily. It took months for him to become friends with Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina. He’s still not comfortable around the guys in the glee club, but with Blaine; he feels safe to be vulnerable. He can feel that whatever he says, Blaine won’t judge him. Maybe because Blaine is a gay teenager just like he is. Or Maybe it’s just Blaine. 

“My mom is all I got now too and she’s pretty awesome.” Blaine replies with a smile. 

“Of course, I’m awesome!” Sophie Anderson walks into the house holding bags of food. 

Blaine immediately stands up and walks over to his mom to take the bags from her. “Thanks, Mama!” 

“You’re welcome. And who do we have here?” She says, looking at Kurt. 

Kurt walks over and offers his hand for her to shake. “My name is Kurt Hummel. I was just helping Blaine move some boxes from the van into the house.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Kurt. I’m Sophie.” Sophie replies shaking Kurt’s hand. “Thank you for helping out. Are you one of our neighbors?” 

“No, I was visiting the Berrys. My friend Rachel lives next door. I saw Blaine moving boxes and looked like he could use some helping hand.” Kurt replies with a smile. 

Sophie smiles and gives her son a knowing look. Blaine gives his mom a pleading look. “So Kurt, would you like to stay for some sandwiches? I got extras just in case.” 

“Mom! I’m sure Kurt is very busy. He was on his way home when he stopped to help me out.” Blaine tells his mom while giving her a glare. 

Kurt looks at his phone to check the time. “I can stay for another hour or so.” Kurt says with a smile, surprising Blaine. 

“Great!” Sophie replies excitedly. “Let’s go eat in the dining room. At least we got the dining table and chairs moved.” 

Once they are all settled into the chairs and munching on sandwiches, Sophie continues the conversation. “So, Kurt tell me about yourself. What grade are you in?” 

“I’m going to start my junior year in the Fall.” Kurt replies after wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

“So is Blaine!” Sophie replies excitedly. “Do you go to McKinley?” 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Kurt replies solemnly. 

“What’s wrong with McKinley?” Blaine asks, partly curious, partly worried since it is going to be his new school come August. 

“Academically, it’s great. Principal Sylvester made sure that classes are as challenging and engaging as they would be at a private school. Our test scores are really high. It’s just... most of the students are ignorant homophobic bullies that like to make mine and my friends’ lives a living hell.” Kurt answers. 

“Oh, am I right to assume that you are gay?” Sophie asks Kurt, which earned her a kick in the leg from her son. 

“ _Mom!_ ” Blaine exclaims, feeling embarrassed. 

Kurt simply smiles. “It’s ok.” He tells Blaine before turning to Sophie. “And you assumed right. I am gay.” 

“So is Blaine!” Sophie replies and Blaine groans. 

Kurt chuckles softly and glances over at Blaine, whose cheeks are flushed from being embarrassed and looking absolutely adorable. 

“Oh honey, I just want to make sure that you have friends who understands what you’re going through. It would be great to have a gay friend at your new school. You wouldn’t have to feel alone and isolated.” 

What Sophie didn’t say was, “ _Like you did at your old school._ ” But Blaine knows his mom is right. Moving to a new town and new school in the middle of your High School career is hard enough for any teenager. Throw in being a gay teen, who wasn’t accepted by his own father. It’s been tough for Blaine. It would be nice to have a friend like Kurt in his corner at school. 

“Oh, don’t worry, Sophie. Blaine definitely has me as a friend.” Kurt says with a smile. 

Blaine looks over at Kurt with a grateful smile. “Thanks, Kurt.” 

“And, I'll introduce you to my friends. Rachel included, who lives next door and who has gay dads. The Berrys are nice people. Although you should watch out for Rachel, because she can get mean and manipulative when she feels like she has competition.” 

Blaine raises his eyebrow. “Wow, ok.” 

“But other than her, my friends are pretty awesome. We are all in a glee club.” 

“You sing?” Blaine asks trying not to get excited. 

“Yeah, our team made it to Regionals last year for Show Choir competition.” Kurt answers proudly, even though he’s still upset that they lost. 

“I’ve always wanted to join show choir!” Blaine exclaims, not able to contain his excitement any longer. 

Sophie smiles. “And he has such a beautiful voice. He performed at Six Flags last summer.” 

“ _Mom!_ ” Blaine groans again and buries his face in his hands. “Please stop embarrassing me.” 

Kurt giggles. “Hey, preforming at theme parks is not easy. You definitely got guts, and you must be really good, if you got the job. We can really use more great voices on our team. I’ll introduce you to Mr. Schue on the first day of school. He’s our director.” 

Blaine practically beams at Kurt. “Thanks, Kurt.” 

Sophie smiles looking at her son and Kurt. “Well, I’m gonna go finish bringing the boxes into the house. We gotta go return the moving van before 5 today.” 

Blaine gets up. “Let me do that, Mama. There are only 4 boxes left.” 

“I should get going.” Kurt gets up as well. “My dad’s probably wondering if Rachel held me hostage and was never going to let me leave.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kurt. Don’t be a stranger.” Sophie pulls him into a hug. 

“I won’t. Thank you for the sandwich.” Kurt replies with a smile once they pull away from a hug. 

“No problem. Come over anytime.” She says before turning to her son. “I’ll start unpacking the kitchen stuff then, if you want to take care of the boxes in the van.” 

“I got it.” Blaine replies and then turns to Kurt. “I’ll walk you out.” 

“So, if you don’t live next door, where do you live?” Blaine asks Kurt as they walk over to Kurt’s car, still parked out in front of the Berrys home. 

“Not very far actually. Just three streets over on Magnolia.” Kurt answers. 

Blaine nods. “Well, not the boy next door, it’s really nice to meet you and thank you for your help.” 

Kurt smiles. “No problem. Here, put your phone number in.” Kurt says as he hands his phone over to Blaine. “We’ll hang out. I’ll help you unpack, or go get coffee, or go shopping.” 

Blaine enters in his phone number and saves it in Kurt’s contacts before sending a text to himself, so he gets Kurt’s number as well. “Sounds great!” 

\--------- 

That afternoon, Kurt drove home with a smile on his face, while Blaine carried the last of the boxes from the moving van into the house with a grin on his face that he couldn’t contain. Kurt may not have been the boy next door to Blaine, but he ended up being so much more. By the first day of their Junior year, they became best friends. By the end of their Junior year, they became each other’s first love. By the time they both graduate from college, they became engaged. That afternoon on the driveway of Blaine’s new home, was just the beginning of their epic love story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please check out my other stories that I have completed.  
> Stay tuned for more installments in this series.


End file.
